bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Andou Jurai
General Name: Andou Jurai Age: 18 D.O.B: 9/23 Race: Fullbringer Gender: Male Blood Type: AB Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'10" Weight: 160 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Skin: Caucasian Describe your OCs appearance. Andou is average height with a thin, unathletic and generally nonthreatening build. He has black hair with brown eyes. Typically he wears jeans, a t-shirt with a jacket over it, and a casual pair of sneakers. He also always wears a pair of circular glasses. Personality Andou is very timid and tends to suffer from social anxiety. He tends to simply sit by and watch others. He tends to only involve himself with others if he's invited first and he can't find a reason to say no. Likes * Quiet * Reading Dislikes * Loud and obnoxious people * Disturbances History Andou grandfather died when he was six and was left his grandfather's glasses to remember him by. These glasses became Andou's most prized possession and he would wear them everywhere, to the point that he would replace the frames when his prescription changes so he can keep wearing them. Through elementary school and middle school he tended to get picked on causing him to try to avoid notice by becoming a wallflower and blending into the background. This involved wearing clothes that were as nondescript as he could think of, sitting in the back of the classroom and avoiding extracurricular activities. In his avoidance of attention he picked up a habit of people watching in an attempt to find out what would help him fit in the best. This habit resulted in him developing the ability to read people's expressions and body language. Once he entered high school Andou's plan of remain unnoticed went into full effect as he kept quiet in class and only spoke when he was directly called on, although he did everything in his power to keep that from happening. Overall the plan worked well as he had managed to avoid the attention of bullies until one day when he was walking around town after running some errands. As he was heading home he saw what looked like a little girl standing casually by a telephone pole, only the girl was badly wounded and looked as though she had been run over. In addition to that she also had a chain coming out of her chest and wrapping around the pole. After a mental debate Andou went over to her with a panicked expression on his face asking what happened and if she was alright. When she responded that she was fine since she was already dead Andou let out a scream as he staggered backwards before falling. The scream had drawn a crowd of onlookers, some of which he recognized from school. Not knowing how to respond he scrambled to his feet and ran as far as he could as fast as he could. After running from the spirit Andou winds up meeting Talia in an alleyway. After she introduces herself as Katie the two head to her home at the swamp where they compare notes for Andou to attempt to figure out just what had happened. After accidentally saying something to upset Talia Andou does what he can to try and do damage control. In the end he is asked politely to leave but not before she tells him about an old man who may have more answers than her. Powers and Abilities Masteries Fullbring Sensory Specs The pair of wire frame glasses that he received from his grandfather When he's close enough to somebody he can analyze them and learn their height, weight, and other general stats. This ability can also roughly gauge what their reiatsu level, strength level, and overall power level is. In addition to this he can also discern the weaknesses in his opponents and their techniques. In tangent with his cold reading skills this ability also allows Andou to read the other person's emotions and tell whether or not their lying. This ability allows Andou to view people as a mass of aura allowing him to tell where somebody is as well as see the amount of people there are in an area and their positions to better determine how to approach a situation. Racial Abilities Proximity Power Fullbring Tech Pack x1 True Sight Advanced Manipulation Exp Log Racial Abilities: 800 Exp Masteries: 2000 Exp Reiatsu: 750 Exp Hakuda: 250 Exp HSM: 250 Exp Weapon: 750 Exp Total Exp: 3436 Exp Used: 2800 Remaining Exp: 636 Category:Fullbringer